Silicon carbide (SiC) has physical properties which are superior by three times in band gap, by about ten times in breakdown electric field strength, and by about three times in thermal conductivity compared with silicon (Si). Using such characteristics of SiC, it is possible to realize a semiconductor device which has low and superior high temperature operation. In the semiconductor device using SiC, it is desired that on-resistance is further decreased.